Until Whatever
by Fallen Malfoy
Summary: Obi-Wan has AIDS, Anakin has depression and someone dies.Who does what and why? teeny tiny itsy bit of slash. very grotesque in chap 2
1. AIDS

Disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing! The characters are owned by George Lucas and the plot is owned by Martha Humphreys from the book Until Whatever. It's not like you read this anyway!  
  
  
  
"Padme, did you hear?" Anakin voiced quietly across the room to his wife, the young senator.  
  
"Hear what Annie?" she questioned back. She had no idea of what was about to slap her in the face.  
  
"Obi-Wan has," Anakin stopped and looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. He looked hesitant. "AIDS," Padme gasped and shook her head. Obi-Wan had spent a whole year protecting her and she learned everything there was to know about him. He was a virgin, at least that's what he told her. How could he have gotten AIDS? He surely didn't do drugs; he'd get kicked out of the Jedi order for that. Who did he get it from? How did he get it? A million questions raced through her mind.  
  
"How'd you know Annie? I mean….this is major! He's probably really sick. Do you know anything?" Padme was trying to get all of her questions out at once, even though she knew she couldn't do it.  
  
"I'm sorry Padme, but I can't answer that," and Anakin was out the door faster than he snapped his rude retort at Padme.  
  
  
  
"Obi-Wan, I want to let you know that this doesn't change how I feel about you in any way. And I hope you still want to be my jedi master, because I don't want any other master! You're the best and I don't want any other!" Anakin speedily yelped, trying to talk with his master, in the meantime confusing him.  
  
"Anakin, because I have AIDS, doesn't mean you have to get a new master or anything stupid like that. You know that our connection is too strong and I already know that you are more than ready for the trials. Tomorrow I will talk with master Yoda and see when you can take the trials," Obi-Wan said slowly as if he were out of breath.  
  
"Are you serious? By force master! That was very in-my-face! I can't believe this! Wow! You think I'm ready for the trials? Wow! Padme and I were just talking about me taking the trials! But, master, can I ask you a question?" Anakin was hesitant as Obi-Wan nodded. "How did you get AIDS? Who did you get it from?" Anakin's cheeks were redder than a bullfire mynock as he awaited the yelling he was about to receive from his master.  
  
"Anakin, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I've always been a virgin and I've never done drugs or shared blood. I don't know. Maybe it was my mom," Obi-Wan shrugged as Anakin's mouth dropped. "Anakin, please don't let this get out to anyone. The next thing I need is the whole temple asking me about my mom's history. I don't want that and I know you don't want to cause havoc for me. Please…." Obi-Wan's words slurred together now and Anakin could tell his master was in pain and was very tired. Obi-Wan's eyes started to get hot with the tears coming through. The disease cause lots of pains in his body before but none this bad. Obi-Wan sensed that this one was different, this one was the last. Obi-Wan didn't know what this meant but he knew it wasn't good. It scared him. "Anakin, my body hurts, badly, and it's never been this bad. I don't think this is good," Obi-Wan tried to hold back tears but as soon as Anakin embraced him on his bed in a loving hug he let the tears fall. "Annie, please, I hope you do great in the trials. But the way my body feels right now, I don't think I'll make it to tomorrow. Please, Anakin, promise me you will following the Jedi Order and everything I taught you? Please understand what happened to me and don't get angry when I do die. Anakin, I love you." Obi-Wan stopped with a quieting tone. His eyes glazed over like they were glass, his body tensed and then released and went limp in Anakin's arms.  
  
Anakin screamed out in horror as he realized his master had just died. Anakin surely wasn't ready for this, he now understood the pain and hurt that his master felt when his master died in his arms. Anakin cuddled him close as his tears streamed this way and that and ended up on his master's tunic. He pulled his master with him onto his own bed in the corner and brushed off the mechanical parts that were all over and crawled into the corner. He sat with his master in that corner for seven hours, shooing away all that tried to comfort him with an angry shout. He eventually cried himself to sleep. Into a dream he never had before.  
  
  
  
Anakin was on a dreadfully cold planet he had never been to before. Snow was everywhere with nothing else to be seen. He didn't like this place. He felt someone was watching him. Then his master appeared. He was kneeling into the snow screaming and crying. Anakin said his name with no response, just more screaming and crying. He couldn't take it……..it reminded him of himself when his master died. He screamed his master's name and finally his master stood up. He locked gazes with his master and starred hard into his eyes that were as blue as his lightsaber. He reached out to his master but his master froze and became shiny and glossed over. Soon the color left his cheeks and his eyes were no longer blue. Anakin reached out again but then realized his master was glass; shiny clear glass and his master was crying tears of blood. He tried to comfort his master but his master wouldn't stop crying. He finally got the nerve to touch his master but he heard a sharp and repetitive crack and snap. He looked down at his master's feet; they were breaking into microscopic pieces. Anakin's eyes followed the speedy crack all the way to his master's crying eyes and then a loud and never ending snap reached Anakin's ear drums as he screamed in horror. His master fell to the floor…..  
  
Anakin awoke with a start like something had burst inside of him. He was sweating and very cold. He realized he was crying and screaming in his sleep when he saw Padme in the doorway looking worried. She asked him what's wrong and he tried talking but his throat wouldn't work. She just sat there rocking him back and forth as his body racked with sobs remembering what happened to his master that sad day before. He cried his eyes out before saying to his wife "Padme, I love you," He smiled and unhooked her hands and walked into the bathroom. 


	2. Wrists

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything……except parts of the plot.  
  
Darth Yak: You were first to review my story…thank you so much….and I haven't read any other SW fics with AIDS either!  
  
  
  
As Anakin stood in the bathroom, he watched his reflection carefully. His right hand held a knife and his left hand held pain killer. He had swallowed the whole bottle of pain killer about an hour ago and felt the drowsiness start to kick in.  
  
Tears stained Anakin's young face as he watched the mirror. He lifted up the knife to study its long delicate features. He placed the sharp edge above the brightest blue vain in his left wrist he could find. He tried to push down but couldn't bare the pain. He soon remembered why he was holding the knife there and pushed down as hard as he could until he reached the bone. He screamed in pain and thanked himself that he locked the door. Soon enough he couldn't feel his whole left arm. His head soon pounded repeatedly with pain; like someone was inside of his head beating the inside with a hammer. His eyes were trying to close but he wouldn't let them which just added to the pain. Before letting his eyes close, he saw blackness anyway. He let his eyes close and sat on the floor, soon laying down. He held the letter he wrote to Padme on his heart and slowly let his life go.  
  
  
  
Padme finally got into the bathroom and saw her husband laying on the floor, half his body covered in almost dried blood as dark as her hair. He held a piece of paper onto his heart. She screamed with fright that soon became hate and sorrow. She bent down to pick up the piece of paper and it read:  
  
Padme,  
  
I'm sorry I had to do this. I love you and always will. But without my master I am incomplete. I must be with him, I love him, he wasn't only my master but my best friend and my second father. I love you and I'm very sorry. I hope the children, Leia and Luke, grow up to become great people and hopefully Luke will make it into the Jedi. I'm sorry.  
  
-Anakin  
  
She screamed and beat the walls with her fists and soon her hands were slightly bleeding. She soon regained composure and left the room to see Corde. 


End file.
